blackrockshooterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 2 Der Himmel umschließt die Dämmerung
Der Himmel umschließt die Dämmerung (夜明けを抱く空, Yoake wo Idaku Sora) ist die zweite Episode des Anime. Sie wurde am 10. Februar 2012 ausgestrahlt. Der Titel dieser Episode basiert auf einer der Zeilen des Black Rock Shooter Songs. Charaktere * Mato Kuroi * Matos Mutter * Hiro Kuroi * Black Rock Shooter * Dead Master * Kagari Izuriha * Yomi Takanashi * Saya Irino * Yuu Koutari * Yomis Mutter * Chariot * Black Gold Saw Plot Matos Mutter bindet Matos Yukata für das Festival. Nachdem sie versucht hat, einen Streit mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder zu vermeiden, schaut Mato in den Spiegel. Sie beschließt, dass sie, obwohl sie Angst hat, von Kagari gehasst zu werden, nicht verletzt wird und sie mit Yomi befreundet sein will. In der anderen Welt wird das geheimnisvolle Mädchen von einem Spinnenmonster gejagt und verfolgt. Sie fällt dann in eine Schlucht, aber bevor sie es mit ihrer Waffe abschießen kann, wird sie von Ketten von einem Mädchen mit Hörnern und Brille gefesselt. Zurück in der menschlichen Welt kommt Mato zu dem Festival und wird von einem Haufen Mädchen angesprochen, die überrascht sind, sie dort zu sehen. Sie gehen jedoch, als sie ihnen sagt, dass sie mit Yomi hier ist. Mato wartet bis es dunkel wird, aber Yomi erscheint nicht. Stunden später erhält sie nur drei Antworten auf ihre Textnachrichten, die alle dasselbe sagen: "Es tut mir leid." Mato geht traurig nach Hause und entscheidet, dass das, was Saya gesagt hat, eine Lüge war, weil sie das Gefühl hat, es würde weh tun. In Yomis Haus lacht Kagari, während sie im Fernsehen einen Hund beobachtet, der von Ameisen verzehrt wird, während Yomi ein Armband häkelt. Yomi fragt Kagari, warum sie keine weitere Nachricht senden darf und Kagari sagt, dass sie gerade eben zwei Nachrichten abschicken durfte. Sie versucht dann, Yomi mit einer weiteren Makrone zu füttern, aber Yomi weigert sich. Sie sagt, dass sie zum Festival gehen wollte, aber Kagari sagt, dass Yomi nicht gehen kann, weil sie selbst nicht gehen kann. Kagari befiehlt Yomi, sich auszuziehen, hebt eine Nadel auf und sagt, dass sie Yomi den Schmerz aus dem Herzen ritzen wird. In der anderen Welt fängt Dead Master mit Black Rock Shooter in ihren Ketten, während im Hintergrund eine Stimme erklingt, die "Rette mich" sagt. Black Rock Shooter nimmt die Ketten und dreht sie um, wodurch Dead Master auf dem Boden liegt; eine herzförmige Narbe ist auf ihrer Brust zu sehen. Black Rock Shooter sieht die Verzweiflung in Dead Masters Gesicht und versucht sich ihr zu nähern, aber Ameisen, die aus allen Richtungen kommen, heben das Mädchen auf und bringen es woanders hin, während Black Rock Shooter vergeblich hinter ihr her jagt. Mato wacht am nächsten Morgen mit den Worten "Rette mich" auf. In der Schule sieht Mato Yomi in der Umkleidekabine und bemerkt die herzförmige Narbe auf ihrer Brust. Yomi sagt ihr, sie solle nicht hinschauen und fragt sie, warum sie nicht böse auf sie ist, weil sie nicht auf dem Festival erschienen ist. Mato erwidert, dass wenn sie will, dass sie böse ist, sie auch böse ist. In ihrer Empörung sagt sie, dass Yomi ihrem Namen gerecht wird. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Yomi wie der "kleinen Vogel" wäre, ein kleiner Vogel, der sie in verschiedene Welten mitnimmt, aber stattdessen geht sie trotz des Potenzials nirgendwohin, und damit läuft Mato davon. Mato geht zu Sayas Beratungsraum, wo sie Yuu trifft und eine Stunde schwänzt. Mato redet über das Herz, das sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hat, dass sie tatsächlich auf Yomis Brust ist und Yuu denkt darüber nach, dass es seltsam ist; Saya sagt, dass Träume von engen Freunden in irgendeiner Weise verbunden sind, und sie manchmal ausdrücken, was nicht mit Worten gesagt werden kann. Mato wundert sich darüber, Träume zu benutzen, und Saya sagt ihr, dass Yomi ihr vielleicht etwas sagen möchte. Zu Hause berührt Yomi ihren Handydisplay und weint, als es an der Tür klingelt. Sie sieht Mato draußen, die ihr Handy mit dem Vogelanhänger umklammert. Ein wenig erleichtert geht sie aus ihrem Zimmer, sieht aber Kagari in ihrem Rollstuhl oben auf der Treppe. Kagari sagt, dass sie den ganzen Tag auf sie gewartet hat, dass sie nach Hause kommt. Sie steht von ihrem Rollstuhl auf und sagt, dass sie von der Treppe fallen wird und dass sie Yomi niemals verzeihen werden, wenn sie herunterfällt und stirbt und dann wird sie auch sterben. Während Yomi schreit, als Kagari fällt, schlägt Mato gegen Yomis Haustür, als plötzlich Yomis Mutter hinter ihr auftaucht. Im Krankenhaus stellt sich heraus, dass Kagari nur ihr Handgelenk verdreht hat. Mato bietet an, mit Yomi nach Hause zu gehen, aber Yomis Mutter sagt ihr, dass Yomi bei Kagari bleiben muss, weil sie darauf besteht, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, obwohl es nur eine Handgelenksverletzung ist. Yomis Mutter erklärt, dass Kagari Yomi liebte, seit sie klein waren. Als sie in einem Auto waren, lief Kagari ihrem Auto hinterher, nur um von einem anderen Auto angefahren zu werden. Die Ärzte sagen allerdings, dass Kagaris Beine normal sind, und die Verletzung nur in ihrem Kopf stattfindet. Ohne Yomi ist Kagari völlig unfähig, etwas zu tun. Währenddessen besteht Kagari darauf, dass Kagari ihre Hände nun auch nicht mehr bewegen kann und Yomi jetzt Alles für sie tun muss. Mato protestiert, dass Yomi nicht gezwungen werden sollte irgendetwas zu tun und Yomis Mutter stimmt zu, sagt aber, dass es so sein muss, weil Kagari so bemitleidenswert ist. Mato antwortet, dass Yomi auch bemitleidenswert ist und rennt hinüber, um in Kagaris Zimmer zu kommen und ruft nach Yomi. Kagari bekommt einen Tobsuchtsanfall, als sie merkt das Mato da ist. Yomi bittet Mato, nach Hause zu gehen, aber Mato sagt, dass sie nur mit Yomi nach Hause gehen wird. Kagari behauptet, dass Yomi ihr gehört, obwohl "sie ihr das angetan hat". Plötzlich bemerkt Kagari, dass Yomi lächelt, doch Yomi fragt sich, warum sie lächelt. Während Yomi dies in Frage stellt, verfolgt Black Rock Shooter in der anderen Welt Dead Master und findet sich in einem fremden Haus wieder. Sie bricht eine Puppe auf, die sie dort findet und sieht Dead Master angekettet, während Kagaris Stimme im Hintergrund "Hau ab" singt. Als sie nach dem Mädchen greift, wird sie von Chariot unterbrochen die auf dem Spinnenroboter reitet und Makronen abfeuert. Als Chariot Dead Masters schlaffen, angeketteten Körper berührte, zog Kagari Yomi nach vorne und fragte, ob sie glücklich sei, weil Mato sie "Yomi" nannte. Sie schreit, schubst Yomi beiseite und beschimpft Mato und Yomi. Yomi redet auf Kagari ein, als Black Rock Shooter weiterhin den Makronen ausweicht. Black Rock Shooter schießt auf die Makronen, und als der Spinnenroboter eine große Menge von Makronen abfeuert, verwandelt Black Rock Shooter ihre Waffe in ein großes Maschinengewehr und zerschießt die Makronen. Letztendlich wird der Spinnenroboter zerstört. Während die Trümmer herunterfallen, kämpfen sie weiter, während Dead Master ihre Augen öffnet, aufblickt und sich an ein großes schwebendes herzförmiges Steinstück gefesselt findet. Yomi sagt, dass es ihre Schuld ist, was mit Kagari passiert ist, aber sie will immer noch Matos Freundin sein, nennt sie sogar bei ihrem Vornamen. Mato antwortet, dass Yomi Kagari nicht bemitleiden sollte, weil Kagari nur deswegen schwach ist, weil Yomi es so sieht, und sie Kagari damit im Wesentlichen lächerlich macht. Kagari schreit sie an, nicht darüber zu reden, aber Yomi ist verständnisvoll zu Kagari. In der anderen Welt bebt, der herzförmige Stein zittert, als Dead Master daran zieht. Tote Insekten fallen herab, was auch Chariot bemerkt. Black Rock Shooter nutzt die Ablenkung, um sie zu treffen und zerstört ihre Beine. Yomi sagt, dass es für sie einfacher war, Kagari einfach zu bemitleiden, und sie tat, was für sie am einfachsten war. Yomi bittet Kagari, diesen Ort zu verlassen, dass sie aus ihrem Haus kommt und zur Schule geht und den Rollstuhl weglässt. Yomi sagt, dass sie Kagari nicht alleine lassen wird und dass sie nicht einsam sein wird, da Yomi nicht weggehen wird und sie sich mit ihr und Mato anfreunden kann. Kagari sagt, dass sie das nicht kann, aber Yomi sagt, dass sie es muss, sonst wird sich nichts ändern. Dead Master beginnt, an den Ketten zu ziehen, und der herzförmige Stein, zerbricht. Die Ketten verschwinden im Himmel und lassen ihn auseinander fallen. Die Gegend beginnt zu bröckeln, während Dead Master und Black Rock Shooter auf Chariot starren, während Kagaris Stimme sagt, dass es gruselig ist, nach draußen zu gehen, und sie nicht herauskommen kann. Plötzlich stoppt eine riesige Klinge den Fluss der auseinander fallenden Welt, hält scheinbar die Zeit an, und eine Hand löst sich von der Klinge. Ein Mädchen in Rot erscheint vor Chariot, und mit ihren Klingen schafft sie einen Spalt im Boden, der Dead Master in den Riss fallen lässt. Sie dreht sich um und lächelt die Beiden an. Black Rock Shooter starrt sie an, dann nimmt sie ihre Klinge und dreht sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass Black Gold Saw verschwunden ist; Chariot nutzt die Gelegenheit und stürzt mit einer Klinge auf sie zu. Ein stechender Laut ist zu hören, ihre Gesichter sind zu sehen, und Chariots Kopf fällt zu Boden, während Black Rock Shooter ihre Klinge hochhält und ihr linkes Auge in einer blauen Flamme leuchtet. Mit Chariots Niederlage beginnt sich die Welt wieder zu sammeln. Zurück in der Menschenwelt schreit Kagari "Nein!" und plötzlich hört man Yomis Stimme Kagari fragen, was falsch ist. Mato macht sich Sorgen, was im Inneren vorgeht, und Yomi öffnet die Tür. Eine Träne rinnt über ihre Wange. Kagari sitzt auf dem Bett, schaut Mato an und lächelt. Trivia * Als Chariot von Black Rock Shooter enthauptet wurde, strömte kein Blut heraus. Als Black Rock Shooter jedoch ihren linken Arm zerschnitt, blutet sie. * Die Puppe, in der Dead Master gefangen war, war die gleiche Puppe, die Kagari in der letzten Episode Mato gegeben hatte. Kategorie:Episode